Skulls and Bite Marks
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: 2 OCs and Dante are sent on a mission in investigate an abandoned vampire castle. Don't worry the OCs are from my future story Dante's Sundown. If you want to know more about my OCs thats the story you should read... once I get it posted.


**Skulls and Bite Marks**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hi! This is my third Devil May Cry story! This has some of my O.Cs from my second Devil May Cry story. Sundown and Alaynna.

Shawlynn: You make clones of people way to often…

Nut: So, you join me?

Shawlynn: Actually, I was gonna let you ramble on and on.

Nut: Spanks pal! -.-

Shawlynn: Happy to assist you!

Nut: No you're not!

Shawlynn: Yeah, you're right.

Nut: Gr! Stop playing mind games!

Shawlynn: Why? There really funny to use on you!

Nut: Gwah! Peeps, enjoy the story!

Shawlynn: And review if you please!

**Chapter One**

**Triple Duty**

A white haired twenty-somethin'-old boy sat in his desk feet up on it, almost as relaxed as a sun bather tanning. A girl with short red hair, maybe his age paced staring at the door occasionally seeming frustrated out of her mind.

"Calm down will you Alaynna? I'm sure he'll be here any minute." said the boy leaning back in his chair, still.

"I'm not worried, I'm waiting for him to walk through that door so I can kick his ass for being late." she stated in her serious deep voice stopped in the middle of the office floor facing the direction of the door. "He should've been here 45 minutes ago."

"He lives near the gate of hell. I'm pretty sure he's slaying demons just trying to get out his front door." Dante laughed a little at his own joke.

Suddenly the double doors blew open showing a dark figure with glowing red eyes holding a shiny blade of some sort holding it down in an angle that showed a drop of blood drip off of it. He walked into the light and pulled off his black trenchcoat's hood revealing his black hair with white highlights. "Sorry, I'm late. As you said Dante, I was slaying demons just to get out of my front door."

"See Alaynna?" joked Dante using his hand to almost turn his statement into an _'I told ya so'_.

But she was too busy glaring at the visitor to notice his tone. "It's so nice to see you again Sundown."

"Come on Alaynna. A month and you missed me?" said Sundown as he sheathed back up Mime (His shape shifting sword.). "Dante. Your fine as well." he commented as Dante approached and shook his hand.

Alaynna's eyes got cocky as she stared at the two looking identical. "Well, at least we know time doesn't affect the cloning process. And that's a good thing or you would be a failed experiment Sundown."

"Well, yeah. I hope I look identical to Dante." Sundown commented turning towards Alaynna. "Dante's blood won't ever spoil when it's running through my veils."

"Take care of that fraction of blood. I was quite attached until Alaynna stuck that blasted needle in my arm."

"Hey, I was doing what Vergil told me to do! If I didn't he wouldn't have hesitated to kill me." Her eyes turned to rock as she continued. "I seriously thought he was going to until you two stepped in and…"

"Hey, don't mention it." Sundown said following Dante to his desk. "We did what we had to do to save you." Dante handed him a folded piece of paper and shut the drawer that it was in.

Sundown started reading the letter as the room fell totally silent. He sighed after reading the page long letter. "Well, sounds like they're blaming me, if you ask my opinion. And then asking us to investigation the east Vampire castle."

"I told you. It sounds like just because of…" Dante started but then ended when he heard Alaynna's voice interrupt.

"Of your blood." she continued bluntly. "You're gonna have to live with the fact me and Vergil gave you the blood of the two strongest species in the world to counter Dante's human side blood."

"Hey, you here me conplainin'?" Sundown sighed as turned towards Dante. "Just some people and demons fear things that they can't under stand." He walked towards the door that was still open and letting in a gentle breeze from the falling rain. "Come on that castle isn't going to wait forever. And either am I."

Dante grabbed Alastor and made sure he had his pistols while Alaynna grabbed her sniper rifle. "I'm ready to slay some vampires."

"We're going there to investigate. We don't even know if there is any vampires there." Dante said standing right next to his black haired counter part. "We're just going to investigate." He slowly pulled out the word to emphasize his point.

"In other words, don't get you're hopes up of any monsters there," added Sundown with a little of his own disappointment in his voice.

"I hate these kind of missions!" she exclaimed acting out of her character. "All we ever do is listen to the organization that we're not even fully apart of and take the stupid missions." She stomped through the two twins standing at the doorway with her rifle over her shoulder mumbling to herself until she came to a slow stop. "They could at least assign us a mission investigating the beach of some topical island!"

"Keep dreaming Sweetheart." mocked Sundown following close behind her with Dante right there beside him.

**Fin**

Nut: Yes, the end of Skulls and Bite Marks Chapter 1! BTW, this story was also a dream I had and the beginning was not something in the dream. It was just what I thought of for a beginning while helping my grandma paint her room. It's white now and it was a light, almost white, purple.

**Laters!**

**Nut**


End file.
